


The Truth Will Set You Free

by goalielover_8 (tillyenna)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, Fluff, M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/goalielover_8
Summary: Nolan Patrick gets accidentally truth-cursed, and word vomits all over his teammates.
Relationships: Carter Hart/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. no Beta, please be kind.
> 
> Also 11, I know you're gonna read this, so whatever. Enjoy. ;)

It starts while Nolan is doing press after the game. There’s a new face amongst the crowd but he’s fairly certain he heard someone from The Inquirer say that they had an intern with them, so he doesn’t pay much attention. It had been a shitty loss, and in his own opinion, he’d not been playing hard enough, so quite possibly his answers are even more “pucks to the net” bland than usual. He knows it frustrates the damn journos, but honestly, that feels more like a them problem than a him problem.

That is until the intern holding the microphone for the Inquirer team blurts out “Oh my God would you just tell the TRUTH.” And it’s accompanied by a low crackle that Nolan is sure means magic.

“Honestly?” He looks her dead in the eye, “I wish you fuckers would leave me alone to rest after that. Yeah sure, we played like shit, but we still played better than any of you would have done, and certainly better than any of the fuckers watching this at home would have done.” He slams a hand across his mouth and looks desperately over at Meghan who is supposed to be keeping an eye on the journos.

“Ok,” Meghan claps her hands together, “Locker room’s closed, everybody out.” She points at The Inquirer staff, “But not you two, nope.”

“I didn’t,” The intern blurts out, “It was an accident.”

Nolan hears someone calling out for David, their team witch and his eyes flicker over to Travis who is sat beside him. “Jesus I really hate curses.” He blurts out, “Like, really hate them.”

“I know buddy,” Travis pats his knee comfortingly, “Nobody likes a curse.”

“I mean, they freak me out.” Nolan continues, “I was worried for so long that the migraine thing was a curse, and now I’m worried that this bitch has cursed me, and what if she’s cursed me to have my migraines back, I don’t think I can do that again Teeksy.”

“Dude.” Travis stares at him, “That’s like the longest sentence you’ve ever said to me in your life.”

“Oh my god.” Haysie laughs from across the room, “She fucking truth cursed you.”

Nolan can feel his cheeks flaring up, “Why the fuck do I have to get truth cursed?” He mutters, “Why can’t it be TK who gets truth cursed, no-one would notice the fucking difference then anyway.”

“This is amazing.” Travis laughs, “Come on Nol, tell me,” he waggles his eyes at Nolan laviciously, “What do you really think of me as a friend.”

“Come on Teeks.” Nolan groans, the words spilling out of his mouth completely against his will, “You’ve gotta know you’re my best friend in the entire fucking world, I love you.”

Travis crows delightedly, clapping his hands together, “Come on,” he laugsh, “Tell me more.”

Nolan rolls his eyes and tries to grit his teeth, but the words keep spilling out, the best he can do is maintain his usual emotionaless monotone as he tells Travis, “I’m so fucking excited for you to become a dad, you’re going to be the best dad, and we’re going to hang out and take the baby fishing and it’s going to be sweet.”

“Bring it in,” Travis laughs, wrapping his arms around Nolan and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“My turn.” Haysie appears on the other side of him, “Come on baby cat, lay it on me.”

Nolan groans, “I love it when you call me baby cat,” his voice says without his permission, “It makes me feel loved, and sometimes I want to call you daddy cat back, but that feels weird, which is why I go for big cat.”

Haysie snorts with laughter, “Oh baby cat.” He wraps an arm around Nolan’s shoulders, “It wouldn’t be weird, you can call me Daddy Cat if you want.” He snort laughs again, “I just don’t promise to take you seriously if you do.”

“Jesus,” Frosty calls from across the room, “Just look at his face.”

Nolan fixes him with his best death glare, and for once his mind and his mouth are in agreement as he says “I really fucking hate it when people talk about my rosy cheeks.”

There’s laughter from all around the room, and then thankfully David turns up. First of all, he has a bunch of questions to ask the intern, and while he’s doing that, Nolan finds himself turning back to Travis.

“Look Teeks,” he says quietly, still in his dullest monotone, “I know it was a shitshow out there, but I don’t want you to think you played badly, I could see you out there giving it 100% and I recognised that you did well.”

“Patty.” Travis clutches his hand dramatically to his chest, “Patty buddy, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Also I wish it didn’t take a truth curse for me to be able to tell you what and awesome friend you are,” Nolan carries on, “Because you are, and you’ve stuck with me through some really shitty times, and I love you for that, and I kind of feel bad that I never say it.”

Travis laughs, “Don’t feel bad Patso,” he knocks their shoulders together, “I know you love me even when you don’t say it.”

David then has a bunch of questions to ask Nolan, asking him deliberately to lie about simple things, which he can’t do, asking him to skirt around a question, again, which he can’t do, and finally seeing if he can physically restrain himself from speaking, which he manages for about 30 seconds, before the agony becomes unbearable and he has to open his mouth to speak.

“Ok,” David says, “Normally, we’d be looking to the witch who cast this spell to undo it, but…” he waves his hand over towards the news intern who is sobbing in the corner, “Since she didn’t know how she did it, or even that she’s a witch at all, that might take some doing. I’d get some rest, and we’ll have another look over you after practise tomorrow, it may just wear off in time.” He stands up to address the rest of the room, “In the mean time,” he looks around, casting pointed glances at particular people, “Patrick is unable to lie, and I like to think you gents aren’t going to abuse that for good chirps, ok?”

“Of course not,” Claude assures him, “No-one will ask Nolan any questions at all.”

David shoots him a suspicious look, but together with Meghan herds the journalists, and thus the remaining non-player personnel out of the locker room.

As soon as the doors close behind them, every single player on the team bursts into giggles that are no doubt audible from outside the door, but they just don’t care. Like they’d avoid any chance to chirp one of their teammates and Nolan is well aware of it. He steels himself for what is to come.

“Ok,” Beezer starts, “First of all, out of everyone in this room, who is the person you’d most…”

Nolan interrupts him, hoping that he can stave him off before he embarrasses himself completely, “Please don’t finish that question Beez,” he blurts, “I am so not straight enough for anyone to come out of that with any dignity.” Clearly not embarrassing himself is not on the cards today and he feels his face flame bright red.

“Wow.” Travis laughs, “Well, that’s one way to come out to the team.” He gives a pointed look at Beezer, “And if anyone has a problem with it, Haysie and I will murder you.”

“Woah,” Beezer looks actually offended, “I’m totally queer, I wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

“Oh.” Nolan looks over at him, “I mean I’ve always been told my gaydar is shit, but I would never have guessed.”

Claude clears his throat, “In the interests of team transparency,” he says solemnly, “And the fact that a bunch of you babies probably don’t know, I’m bi.” He pauses, “Anyone who wants to be homophobic in this locker room can get the fuck out.”

“You’re bi?” Travis gasps over at him.

Coots snorts, “You realised he used to date Danny Briere right? I thought everyone knew that.”

“Apparently not.” Claude shakes his head.

Nolan manages to get through most of getting changed without any further embarrassment, he tries to focus his talk on hockey, because at least then, he’s telling the truth without embarrassing himself. He does admit to breathing a sigh of relief however when he slides into the passenger seat of Haysie’s car. “I’m so glad it’s just us tonight.” He admits, “Like, I know you’ve got my back Big Cat, and anything compromising or stupid I might say you’ll keep to yourself.”

“Course I will,” Haysie assures him, starting up the car, “Now lets head home and get some sleep.”

“I’m so glad I live with you.” Nolan tells him, he can feel his face flaming, he’s not sure he’s stopped blushing since the curse was first cast, “I was so worried about it at first, but you’re literally the best, and don’t tell Teeks, but I also consider you to be my best friend.”

Haysie laughs, “Sure thing Baby Cat,” he grins, “Your secret is safe with me.”

\--

Nolan doesn’t get the best nights sleep, but he manages some, and in the car on the way to practise gets away with only telling Kevin what a great friend he is twice, which he honestly thinks is an improvement. He schools on his darkest look before he walks into the locker room to get changed, hoping it will deter any of his teammates from asking him anything.

“Look at that,” Laughts grins when he walks through the door, “Pats is rocking the bitch face, trying to scare us off before we can con more secrets out of him.”

Nolan glares at him, “I actually really like being called a bitch,” he retorts, “It’s such a female coded word it makes the gender questioning part of me really happy.” He sits down at his stall with a thumb and buries his now bright red face in his hands, “And I really wish I hadn’t said that.”

“Patso,” Travis grins, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “Still cursed I see, and don’t worry about the gender thing, we’ve all seen ‘Lesbian Summer Pats’ we know that’s not all man.”

“I definitely like my dick though.” Nolan is apparently compelled to add, “I don’t want any of you thinking I’m not fond of my junk, because I am.”

“Wonderful,” Claude deadpans from across the room, “I’m so glad we all get to know how fond you are of your dick.”

Nolan groans and tries to avert his gaze to stop himself from blurting something even more stupid out. Unfortunately what his eyes land on is Carter, stood in his underarmour leggings, his leg pads, but pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Jesus Christ I want to lick your abs.” Nolan blurts.

Carter freezes.

“Shit,” Nolan swears, “That’s not, I mean, it’s totally true, but it’s also not true, because I do really want to lick your abs, but I don’t want you thinking I have some weird abs obsession, I mean, I want to lick all of you.”

The entire locker room has gone silent, each and every player of the Philadelphia Flyers to a man content to be silent and watch Nolan dissolve himself in a puddle of his own embarrassment.

When Carter doesn’t say anything, apparently Nolan’s mouth feels the need to continue, “That makes it sound like I’m objectifyinse you’re so hot, and I sort of am, bu only because you’re so hot, but it’s not about your looks, you’re a really funny sweet guy and I sort of think your perfect.” He screws his eyes shut, “Jesus I hate this curse so much.”

There’s no sound from around him, and when he opens his eyes, Carter is stood in front of him, head cocked, a curious look on his face.

“You like me.” Carter says quietly.

“God I like you so much.” Nolan blurts, “You’re perfect, like even forgetting your God-like body, you’re the kindest most considerate person I know, and I spend every day wishing I could find an excuse to spend more time with you.”

Carter reaches out and grabs Nolan by the front of his t-shirt and for a second Nolan’s worried that he’s going to punch him, but then he’s hauling him to his feet and pressing their lips together in a frantic kiss. The whoops and hollers of their teammates around them are drowned out by the feeling of Carter’s lips against his, Carter’s tongue slipping into his mouth, Carter’s hands, still fisted in the front of his shirt pulling him close.

After a minute, Carter pulls away just slightly, his forehead resting against Nolan’s, breathing heavily, he asks, “Was that ok?”

Nolan smirks, “It was alright.” He blushes, and then he realises what he’s just said, and grins, “It was fucking awful.” He tells him.

Carter makes a wounded sound and takes a step back, but this time it’s Nolan’s arms reaching out to grab Carter by his biceps.

“Hartsy,” he says urgently, “It was awful, I’m lying. This is me, lying and saying how awful it was.” He grins, “You fixed me Hartsy.”

“So…” Carter’s eyes flicker quickly to Nolan’s lips, “It wasn’t awful?”

Nolan shoots him a look that lets him know exactly how not awful it was, but with the truth curse no longer forcing him to speak, it’s suddenly a lot harder to get the words out. Instead e just reaches out and takes Carter’s hand in his.

“Dude.” Teeks exclaims from beside him, “Did you just fix his curse with true loves kiss, because that is the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen.”

Nolan flushes bright red, because he’d been trying to avoid thinking about the whole ‘true love’ thing. “That’s just a fairy tale Teeks.” He mumbles.

“Clearly not.” Travis laughs.

Carter just leans in and gives Nolan another quick kiss.

“I’m going to start fining for that,” Haysie tells him, and then after a moments thought, “But not today, today you can get away with it.”

Nolan feels himself blushing again, but he steps forwards, and buries his face in Carter’s shoulder instead. “Sorry.” He mumbles.

“What are you sorry for?” Carter asks gently.

Nolan shrugs, “Blurting out about my feelings in the middle of the locker room?”

“You were cursed.” Carter’s hands stroke up and down Nolan’s back soothingly, “And anyway, if you hadn’t done, how would I have ever known how you feel about me.”

Nolan lets out a little chuckle, “Honestly,” he mutters, “I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed, the way I’m like bright fucking red every time you even look at me.”

“Nolan,” Carter says gently, taking half a step back just so he can stare into Nolan’s eyes as he points out, “I’m colour blind, how the fuck would I know?”

“Oh,” Nolan bites his lip, “I hadn’t even…” he trails off, as Carter reaches forward to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear.

“I’m so glad you got truth cursed.” Carter mutters, and then slides his arms around Nolan’s waist to pull him in for yet another kiss. Nolan doesn’t have to admit it out loud anymore, but he’s pretty glad he got truth cursed too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to lick Carter Hart's abs... I just...


End file.
